pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Les Pyjamasques (group)
For the group's science-fictional counterpart, see PJ Masks (team). For their past counterparts from the first 18 books, see Les Pyjamasques (Original Continuity) Les Pyjamasques are the three main protagonists of their own series of picture books. They first appeared as their modern incarnations in Les Pyjamasques et l'opération zéro, while their past incarnations appeared in "Les Pyjamasques et le Grogarou". Les Pyjamasques are a group of adventurers and vigilante superheroes based in Tarabiscoville, known for playing acrobats together in the rooftops of the city, fighting off nighttime villains, and going on endless adventures in the night while discovering the most fantastical legends and myths related to the night. In "Les Pyjamasques et l'opération zéro", it is seen that Les Pyjamasques will occasionally take a cruise around Tarabiscoville with the Chat-Bolide whenever they're taking a break from doing acrobats routine. In "L'école des Pyjamasques", it is revealed that Les Pyjamasques will sometimes go to school in the night with the other Noctambules-masques to learn lessons from Energuman on being a superhero like him. Most of the time, the adventures involving Les Pyjamasques would have them save the day by either: *Protecting a key location or retrieving kids' belongings while preventing a villain's plan on destroying or seizing it under control as that plan would often ruin things for other kids in the day. *Keeping things related to the night in order, such as rescuing the imprisoned magical Animal Totems from Sorceline to allow children to dream again and not forget about them, and protecting a Solar Disc from Apophis swallowing it for an eternal night. Les Pyjamasques consist of: *'Yoyo' (Sacha): A kid in a cat-costume with super-speed and great jumping abilities. He drives the Chat-Bolide. His suit is cyan and has ears and a tail. *'Bibou' (Amaya): A girl in a owl-costume with flying abilities and a special ability to shoot feathers from the owl wings. She is only female member of the group and flies the Astro-Bibou. Her suit is red and has an owl mask with feathered wings on her back. *'Gluglu' (Greg): A boy in a lizard-costume with the ability to stick at walls and ceilings, the ability to camouflage, and is the most efficient member to be able to do hand-to-hand combat. *'Pyja-Robot': The fourth member of the group. Currently, nothing is known about him right now as he hasn't debuted in the picture books yet, except that he appeared in the official Les Pyjamasques coloring wall. Les Pyjamasques tend to be playful, childlike and happy-go. However, they can be quite clumsy during their adventures, but are able to learn lessons and morals as their adventure progresses. * It is noticed that the Pyjamasques are not interested on being invisible to the public and they tend to reveal their true identities and personal details (apart from Le totem des Pyjamasques for their animal totems, as seen in these books: **Les Pyjamasques et l'opération zéro: While fighting Roméo Mécano, the Pyjamasques gave away information on what school they attend when they declared that they are preventing Roméo Mécano from destroying school, therefore they are revealing their true identities which allowed Roméo Mécano to know who they're really are. * Like the PJ Masks, the Pyjamasques never worked during the daytime. * Unlike the PJ Masks, the Pyjamasques will not need to use bracelets to turn into their superhero alter-egos: ** Yoyo, Bibou and Gluglu will need to have their animal totems to turn into their superhero alter-egos. * Unlike the PJ Masks, the Pyjamasques are not interested with hierarchy of the group at all. *According to the Zouzous website, Les Pyjamasques are all 7 years old. Therefore, they are older than the PJ Masks. *Unlike the rest of the Noctambules-masques, Les Pyjamasques suits can leave a trail of magic dust that matches their signature colors (as emphasized in "Les Pyjamasques et la momie d’Apophis, Tome I". Category:Groups